


Quarter Past Heartbroken

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Character Bleed, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt;Author's choice, any/+any: if you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you. I will be waiting, time after time. (Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	Quarter Past Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



Jensen had been on edge all day long and the anxiousness was only getting worse as the time got closer to filming. Jensen was in Dean's headspace, feeling vulnerable and open, skin stretched too thin and nerves laced with sorrow and heartache. His shoulders were hunched and his head had been bowed most of the day, and his body language spoke of a man who was trying hard to be brave and not cry; like a man who had been shattered.

Jensen didn’t eat at lunch and he hadn’t said more than a few words to anyone as the crew set up the shot. If he wasn’t pacing he was standing and rocking from side to side on the balls of his feet, unable to stay still. His hands were shoved into the pockets of Dean's jacket with his knuckles so tightly clenched that his fingers were almost white.

When Jared looked at Jensen he could see the prickling feeling of anxiety and edginess, as well as the anguish and pain. Jensen was deep in Dean’s tortured emotions and it showed in his body language. 

Jensen didn’t want to be touched, not just by Jared but by anyone, no hugs or handshakes, or high-fives. It was like he couldn’t stand human contact. Today was Jensen's birthday and it should have been a day for laughter and joy; but instead it was a day of sorrow. Jared stayed close to Jensen but still kept at a distance, giving his boyfriend space to breathe but still there within reach should Jensen need him.

Jensen was a mess of nerves and emotions, Jared knew to let Jensen be, knowing Jensen needed to stay in Dean's head so he could pull off the performance. 

Today, they were filming Sam's death. It was all pretend, Jared was safe and alive, but for Jensen, the thought of Jared, the Sam to his Dean, was unbearable. Before filming, Jared quickly pulled Jensen into his arms and tenderly hugged him, kissing his forehead, and suddenly Jensen was calmer, could breath easier. 

Jared's pure, devoted love had calmed the storm in Jensen's heart.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/917411.html?thread=107842979#t116122787)


End file.
